


The Red Thong

by Lorelei_Lee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Red Pants, Red Pants Monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's red pants monday and Sherlock went underwear shopping. Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Thong

**Title** : The Red Thong

 **Fandom** : Sherlock (BBC)

 **Author** : lorelei_lee1968 (Lorelei Lee)

 **Pairing** : Johnlock

 **Words:** 160

 **Rating** : Teen

 **Disclaimer** : Nothing belongs to me. I am just having fun.

All mistakes are mine. Not betaed. Not britpicked. English is not my first language.

 

 

 

** The Red Thong **

                                   

 

“Sherlock!” John shouted and Sherlock jumped a little on the sofa. His Army Doctor sounded really angry.

 

“Yes?” Sherlock asked when John stomped into the living room, still wearing his bathrobe. In his hands he held something small… something red.

 

Sherlock bit his lips in anticipation.

 

“This is not what I told you to buy!” John fumed – shaking his fist with the small red something in front of Sherlock’s face.

 

“You told me to buy underwear for you.” Sherlock said innocently. “ _Red_ underwear. We agreed on that matter.”

 

“I meant boxers or briefs! Not this ridiculous… _thing_!”

 

“Then you should have been more specific. And it’s not a _thing_.” Sherlock corrected. “It’s a _thong_. And I really want to see you in them. Won’t you at least try them on for me?” he suggested with a dark, longing gaze.

 

John’s cheeks went as red as the ridiculous small thong in his hand, but he hastily obeyed his flatmate’s wish.

 

**THE END**

 


End file.
